Hachi and Takumi
by Forever Alice
Summary: Just a little lemon about the couple.


The story starts when Takumi and Nana are married and Satsuki is about one year old. They are in their house arguing.

. 

Nana stalks Takumi around their bedroom as he attempts to ignore her pleas. He begins to call someone.

" Takumi, I don't want you to go to London again! You were there for five months last time you went. What about Satsuki?" Nana screamed and grabbed for Takumi's cell phone. Throwing it to the floor. " She's your daughter too! How do you think she feels, she doesn't even know her father!" She cried and wiped her eyes.

"Don't aggravate me." Takumi spoke in a superior tone. " I'm a musician, it's my job to travel around the world to work. What do you expect!" His voice raised. " Why is it every time I come home lately all you do it nag me!" He threw her back against the wall, causing the walls to shake he held her shoulders in place.

" Let go of me, Satsuki's sleeping!" She whispered harshly pushing him away. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. " Takumi!" she protested. He silenced her with a kiss.

" shah…nana" He said. She tried to shake him off. He wrapped his hand around her neck and threw her to the bed. She screamed with objection. " You can't reject me." He warned whispering in her ear.

" Takumi..please…. we shouldn't. Not now." She pleaded as he laid her down on the bed, kissing the nape of her neck and collar bone.

" Aren't you concerned about pleasing your husband?" He questioned. " Who's the one paying for that child? Who's paying for this house? I don't need to be doing anything for you. You could be on the streets if it wasn't for me." He unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her pink bra. Nana's eyes began to water, but she wiped it away before he could see her face. He played with her breasts, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. She was topless except for a skirt. He licked her sweet skin, planting kissed on her chest and teasing her left nipple with it thumb and fore finger. She moaned and her breasts began to lactate with breast milk. He licked the drippings and began to suck milk from her.

" Takumi, this is embarrassing." She moaned trying to pull his hand away from her breast. He kept his mouth on her, pulling her up with his arms and sat her on top of him. he pulled away and unbuttoned his pants and took them off. Along with his dress shirt. He moved up to her mouth, licking her lips and nibbling on them. She could feel his length harden between her legs as he caressed her nipples. The only fabric between them was her skirt and panties.

Takumi chuckled, she felt him smile against her lips. He pushed rubbed her panties, feeling the slit of her vulva leading to her clitoris. He circled it, sending tingling waves through Nana's body. His fingers began to moisten with her secretions and his erection was growing bigger by the second. He pushed her underwear to the side inserting a finger inside of her.

" Nana, you're still so tight even after child birth. Have you been exercising?" He smiled plunging another finger into her. She gasped and held onto him around his neck. " I think you're ready for me though." He replaced his fingers with his pulsating erection.

"AHHHHH!" Nana moaned as her led her body down on him. He guided her hips up and down, and up and down. She held his shoulders and closed her eyes. He moved her faster and faster eventually getting frustrated he laid on his back with her still on top of him and began to buck up into her. She whimpered and began to play with her breasts and nipples. Teasing them in circles with her fingers. Her mouth hung open and cringed her face to hold back her orgasms. Takumi pulled her down so her was on top. He plunged deeper inside of her. " Ah! Takumi! AH!" She moaned covering her mouth with her hands. He began grunting and huffing wildly as he humped her body. Her cries became sharp and unstoppable. "Please!" Nana managed. " Cum inside me!"

He obliged spurting his load into her as she cried out for him. He got up and covered Nana with a warm blanket. Then took a shower before walking out of the house, leaving Nana alone once again.


End file.
